


Peter's Obligatory Field Trip

by Xiocipher



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Field Trip, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Genderqueer Character, M/M, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, No Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Shapeshifter Loki (Marvel), Stark Industries, more characters will be tagged as they come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiocipher/pseuds/Xiocipher
Summary: We have all read some fics where Peter goes on a field trip to Avengers Tower. If you have not, welcome to the Spider-Man Field Trip™ trope. My humour is bad, this will probably turn into crack. Enjoy.Mostly an accumulation of random ideas woven into a cohesive, but chaotic story.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 160





	1. The Lobby

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, if you’re new. Welcome back, if you’re a Field Trip™ veteran. (Get it, veteran? Captain America pun, hilarious. My humour is bad. Deal with it.) So, as writer in the Marvel fandom, I feel obligated to write a Field Trip™ fic.
> 
> Disclaimer: in this fic the Avengers never moved to the New Avengers Facility and they live in Avengers Tower (previously Stark Tower). Ambiguous timeline, but set after Black Panther and before Ragnarök. Bruce is on earth and everything’s good in Asgard. Fic engage.

Midtown School of science and Technology’s Academic Decathlon Team had won a prize. The fact itself wasn’t as surprising to Peter in comparison to the prize itself; – you guessed it – a field trip to the Avengers Tower. Which may or may not be the place Peter currently resides in (hint: it may be).

So, while Peter was currently trying to become one with the desk beneath his head, Ned was freaking out for entirely different reasons.

“No way! No way! The Avengers Tower. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Hey Peter, do you think we’ll meet the Avengers themselves? That would be amazing. Peter? What’s wrong?”

Peter had, in fact, not yet told Ned he was living with the earth’s protectors for this exact reason. He did not want his best friend freaking out on him. Unfortunately, Parker Luck™ clearly had other plans.

“Hey Penis Parker, guess we’ll finally expose you for the liar you are!” Flash said right on cue.

For some reason, Flash didn’t believe the nerd when he told his class about a Stark Internship. It’s very strange for a company that has never taken a high schooler as intern before to suddenly take on a random kid as intern. Therefore, Flash’s brainwaves were actually easy to follow and logical. However, nobody would suspect Peter wasn’t just a random kid. What average kid swings around New York City rounding up criminals?

“We’ll see if he told the truth soon,” the calm voice of Michelle Jones said behind her sketchbook.

A few days after Peter begrudgingly took his permission slip home and – even more begrudgingly – had gotten it signed, he was on his way to the tower in an ugly yellow school bus of stereotypical American schools. He insisted he could’ve just stayed at the Avengers Tower instead of having Happy drop him off at school only to drive back, but it would’ve been hard to explain why he was at the tower already.

Flash hadn’t stopped trying to gain Peter’s attention the entire trip. He sprouted all kinds of depreciating terms, calling him a liar and more. At a certain point Ned had yelled at him to just shut up, but that fuelled him even more. It was not until MJ made a sassy remark – you know, the one about the ego jumping to the IQ – that he actually stopped talking.

They arrived at Avengers Tower ten minutes before their tour was scheduled. The class filed out, staring at the tower, awe visible in their eyes.

“Class, don’t dawdle. You can stare at the outside of the tower in your own time. Let’s go inside,” Mr. Harrington said. For once, the students didn’t linger, as they were all excited to get inside the main building of Stark Industries and the place where the Avengers lived.

Once in the lobby, Mr. Harrington checked them in at the front desk. Peter didn’t know the receptionist because he always took the back entrance only used by a few people (read: The Avengers, Pepper, Happy, Shuri and a few others). There’s no way a normal intern wouldn’t know the receptionists at least by face. Peter hoped Flash wouldn’t draw attention to him. To his surprise, he didn’t. The receptionist summoned a tour guide for Midtown and they all focused on them.

“Welcome Midtown to Avengers Tower! My name is Noah and I’ll be your tour guide. Today you’ll be touring the most impressive headquarters of science in New York. From artificial intelligence to sustainable energy, a new era of technology starts here,” the tour guide said.

“That’s a bit pretentious, if you ask me,” Brian ‘Tiny’ McKeever whispered.

“Before we go through security, you will receive a key card. You’ll be expected to have this card with you at all times. If you don’t, you’ll be escorted off the premises,” Noah continued undisturbed as they started handing out white cards. “There’s seven colour cards corresponding to different sections of the tower. All colours have different borders, giving access to different areas in these sections. The base cards can be white, yellow, green, cyan, blue, magenta or red. White is for visitors, red is for Avengers and their close acquaintances, and the other colours are for our employees. You have received a white card with a white border, which is given to all tour groups. Businessmen who have conferences here will get a white card with a black border, for example. White cards are the only cards that are not personalised. At the end of the day, you will return the cards so we can use it again for another group. And don’t think about swiping a card. We have counted them and we expect to get back the exact number of cards. Are there any questions?”

“Yeah, I didn’t get a card,” Sally Avril told the guide.

Peter glanced around the room, trying to find a reason for this error when he mentally slapped himself. Duh, FRIDAY probably scanned the amount of people in need of a white card when they all entered the building. Which means she didn’t count Peter because he already has his own card – a red one. He didn’t want to draw attention to himself this early in the day – or at all, really – but since he concluded he was the reason this error was made in the first place, he spoke up.

“Uhm, Sally? I’ve been given two cards. Here,” Peter said, giving his visitors card to Sally. He quickly stepped back in line and didn’t see the way Noah’s eyes narrowed in suspicion at the young superhero.

“Well, if you all have your cards, we can go through security. Follow me.”

Midtown walked to the metal detectors, where a handful of guards stood watch. The tower had had a bit of trouble recently, so guards that usually weren’t at the lobby now were stationed there. This meant Peter recognised an unhappy looking Happy next to one of the metal detectors. They nodded towards each other and Peter was glad he wouldn’t bring any attention towards him.

The security guards scanned the students’ cards and their bags. When it was Peter’s turn, he took out his gold bordered red card and gave it to the security guard next to the leftmost detector, who took a double-take. Of course, this movement did not go unnoticed by Flash.

“Hey Penis, having problems already? Your fake card not working?”

“It’s not fake,” Peter mumbled. And it wasn’t. The machine beeped softly and the light turned green. Peter went through the metal detector. He had made sure he didn’t carry any stuff with him that would set off the detector, like he usually has. This meant he didn’t have his web shooters on his arms, which made Peter uneasy. He has spares inside the tower, of course, but he would have to get the opportunity to grab them. He wasn’t sure he’d get one.

Flash was looking at him suspiciously. He didn’t get a good look at the card so he couldn’t determine which colour it was, but he was sure it wasn’t white. Did that mean Peter wasn’t lying about his internship? It couldn’t be, Stark Industries didn’t hire high schoolers. Flash had tried to get in.

Peter looked at Happy, who seemed to have one of Peter’s classmates speaking to him.

“Your badge says you’re the head of security and your name is Happy. Is it a nickname?” Brian asked. Without waiting for a reply, he continued, “I have a nickname too. It’s Tiny. I want to get a job working security in the future. We’re like parallels!” Happy looked unimpressed and didn’t grace the teen with an answer.

When everybody had gone through, the tour guide spoke up again, “Attention please. We have a packed schedule today, so we can’t dawdle. We’ll first go to the Avengers museum, as I’m sure you want to know more about the heroic residents of this tower, and after that we’ll visit multiple science labs. At lunchtime we will go to the largest cafeteria. Hope you all brought your lunch because the food you can buy there is expensive!” they joked.

Oh, Peter thought. He completely forgot to bring lunch as he knew he would go back to his home, but he couldn’t actually lunch on his floor or leave the group in general. His metabolism was going to hate him.

The class made its way towards the elevators when a loud sound penetrated the building. Both Peter and the tour guide recognised the sound. Noah wasn’t alarmed in the slightest, but Peter internally groaned. His classmates, who didn’t recognise the sound for what it was, freaked out.

“What was that?”

“Did something explode?”

“Are we under attack?”

“Are the Avengers going to come save us?”

The last remark was, of course, made by our resident bully and Avengers fanboy. To de-escalate the situation, Noah shushed the group with hand signals and explained the sound.

“Don’t worry, we’re not in any danger. The sound meant that the path to Asgard opened briefly. This could mean that Thor has come to the tower, but it could also mean he just left.”

With his Parker Luck™, there was no way he wouldn’t run into the Norse god. Peter already dreaded the inevitable encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates will be whenever I've finished the next scene in the story.  
> I would appreciate comments.  
> This is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3, so if there's some formatting issues, my apologies.  
> Until next time.


	2. The Museum

Peter and his classmates reached a big hallway full of elevator doors, dim lights above each one indicating on what story they were. The tour guide pressed a button and they all piled into an empty lift. Surely the elevator ride couldn’t be eventful, Peter thought. He was wrong. The lift barely moved before it opened its doors again. To everybody’s – except Peter’s – surprise, Stark Industries CEO Pepper Potts herself stepped into the lift. She was frantically speaking into her earpiece while she pushed the button for the floor she had to be on, probably communicating with a department elsewhere in the building. She didn’t even realise a bunch of teenagers were staring her down, she must be used to the elevators being busy. That is, until she raised her head and looked straight at Peter.

“Hold on,” she said into her earpiece, before lifting her hand and pressing a button located on the small piece of technology. “Good morning, Peter,” she greeted. Her eyes scanned the rest of the elevator. “Midtown High, I presume?” A few of the heads nodded. “Wonderful. You’re all welcome at conference room 33B at two pm for a Q&A with Tony and myself. Normally we wouldn’t do this, but you’re an exception.”

Of course, Peter thought. _Of course_. Knowing Tony and Pepper, they organised this Q&A purely because it was Peter’s class. If it was any other high school tour group, they wouldn’t even consider taking time out of their busy schedule to entertain some teenagers.

“Mx. Lound, are you able to fit that into this tour’s schedule?” When Noah nodded hurriedly, Pepper continued, “And Peter? Are you still on for bonding night this Saturday?” Everyone’s eyes was suddenly on him.

“Uhm, yeah,” he managed to mutter. Peter wasn’t sure if she asked just to mess with him or if she wanted to remind Peter of it – as if he would forget bonding night with the Avengers.

The elevator reached Pepper’s floor and she stepped out. Immediately, Peter’s classmates began to speak.

“You’re on first name basis with Pepper Potts?”

“Wow, you really do intern here!”

“What’s bonding night? Are you going to do something with the other interns?”

Peter cast his eyes downwards to avoid everyone’s stares. Flash was fuming in the corner. He was clever enough to keep his mouth shut in this cramped elevator. Unfortunately for Peter, the elevator arrived just at that moment and when they all got off, Flash took a moment to share his thoughts.

“Who’d you bribe for this little stunt, _Penis_? They don’t need your money, so what did you do for them? Something unsavoury?”

“I’m sure _you_ tried to bribe someone with something unsavoury when trying to land an internship, Flash. But in contrast to you, Peter doesn’t need to because he’s actually smart,” MJ replied, “And Pepper Potts knows it. She isn’t Stark Industries’ CEO for no reason.”

“As if a woman could ever be as good as a man in this position. Tony Stark made a mistake when appointing her CEO. He should’ve done it himself. Or, with this lapse in judgement, maybe he should have appointed another man.“

“Dude, that’s so sexist,” Ned said.

Flash opened his mouth to reply, but got cut off when the tour guide started speaking.

“Welcome to the area of the tower dedicated to preserving the history of Stark Industries, and more recently, the Avengers!” Noah exclaimed. “Stark Industries was founded in the 1940s by Howard Stark, Tony Stark’s father, to support the US military in the second world war with technologically advanced weaponry,” they continued as they led the class through the 1940s section, showcasing letters and contracts signed by Howard Stark and high ranking US military personnel, as well as old prototypes and blueprints of inventions. Eventually, they reached the Avengers section of the mini-museum.

“Since I’m sure you teens know much more about the Avengers than about Stark Industry, you’re allowed to walk around this section freely for about,” Noah glanced at their watch, “fifteen minutes.”

Immediately, the class erupted in murmurs.

“Let’s go to Black Widow’s exhibit! I want to know how I can become a badass like her,” Betty told Jason, who stood next to her.

“After that, let’s check out Hawkeye’s. In my opinion, he’s way too underrated,” he replied.

“Whatever,” said Flash, “I want to see Thor’s exhibit. He’s a literal alien, how awesome is that?”

MJ turned towards Ned and Peter and whispered, “Let’s follow Flash. I want to see his face as he fangirls about hammer guy.” Ned gasped.

“Are you going to draw him like that in your sketchbook? That’s so evil!”, he said loudly. Peter grabbed Ned’s arm and hushed him. “Do you want him to hear you?”, he hissed. Ned shook his head quickly and Peter released his arm.

They made their way to Thor’s exhibit, where Flash was almost plastered to the glass separating the otherworldly items from the visitors. The exhibit contained various Asgardian artifacts, including an armour stand with traditional Asgardian armour and a replica of Mjölnir. A plaque in front of the hammer described its discovery by SHIELD and what happened afterwards. The invasion of New York by the trickster Loki was briefly mentioned on the plaque in front of a wax statue of a woman with black hair holding a fake tesseract. On second glance, however…

“Hold up. Is this statue supposed to be Loki? What the hell! Loki isn’t a woman,” Flash yelled.

Peter and his friends stepped a bit closer to the exhibit to take a closer look at the statue. It looked so life-like. Peter then realised he had never seen this particular statue before, even though he had been at this floor before. Was it a recent addition after Loki visited earth with Thor for the first time with a female form?

Just before the glass suddenly disappeared and Flash stumbled forward, Peter’s Spidey senses tingled. A mad kind of laughter vibrated through the air, though higher in pitch than any of them had heard before. The statue turned its head towards the rude boy and grinned. It wasn’t a statue. Loki stood, elegant as always, in her brother’s exhibit.

“You should be careful how you speak to me, mortal,” she said. She stepped out of the exhibit and put the fake tesseract in her place. With a wave of her hand, the glass replaced itself. Loki slowly looked at the four teenagers surrounding her. She nodded at Peter, but when her gaze landed on Flash, her indifference gave way to disdain. Ned, who had been staring at the goddess with an open mouth, squeaked when she looked at him. Even MJ looked impressed.

“You’re not the real Loki,” Flash said, “The real Loki is a man.”

“Man, woman, what’s the big difference?” Loki responded, “I can be both, I can be neither. It is in my nature as a shapeshifter.” She made her point by shapeshifting back into the masculine form he had the first time he came to New York. “Look, now I have a male body. I’m still Loki.”

“Is it too difficult for your masculine brain to comprehend that he’s a woman sometimes, Flash?” MJ asked rhetorically. Flash sputtered and mumbled something about it being impossible.

“What are you doing here, Loki?” Peter asked. The god looked at him and said, “Thor wanted to visit Midgard again. He insisted I accompany him. I saw you and your companions when we arrived and decided to play a trick on you.”

“You certainly shocked Flash.”

“Yes. Now if you will excuse me, I must go to my brother before he does something dumb again. It was nice seeing you.” As he strode away, he shifted back into her female form.

“She’s so cool!” Ned exclaimed. Flash just stared at her retreating back in astonishment.

“Alright everybody!” Noah spoke loudly, “Fifteen minutes are up! It’s time to go to our next stop; the laboratories.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to post this entire story as a one-shot, since these sections aren't long enough to be chapters. But, I realised I would probably never publish this story if I had to make myself finish it. I'm too much of a perfectionist. This way, I force myself to not think about the imperfections too much and just roll with it.


End file.
